Camp MunkRock
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: A camp to teach young chipmunks how to Sing and play instruments or is there something more? this is only the very first part the rest will follow later on
1. Chapter 1

**Camp MunkRock **

A chipmunk wearing a black hoodie was watching TV when he got an idea . " Hmm" Thought Adam in deep thought as Brittany was done freshing up for the day and done getting dressed she raced down stairs and saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch thinking deep in thought so she jumped up on the couch to join him. After a minute of silence she asked him . " Hey Adam what are you thinking about?"asked Brittany . "I got an idea" Said Adam Brittany was taken aback a bit at what he said . " Well tell me what is it" she asked curiously.

"What if we had a Camp to teach other chipmunks how to rock n roll like us" said Adam . " Doesn't seem like a bad idea but you have to consider how we are going to do this plus the location" said Brittany . "Leave that to me you know there are some Log cabins out in Aurorao Sago" said Adam "Huh never heard of that place before" replied Brittany confused . "Alright basically you and me are going to host it think of it as the musical version of The apprentice" said Adam . "Oh now I get it so basically we are already going to host it but we need to send out invites to all the chipmunk groups so they know where to find us" Said Brittany . " Ok you bring up a good point which is why we are sending out invites to all the chipmunk groups in California that way others can get here and make to Aroarou Sago it shouldn't be that far" said Adam bringing up another point . "Alright time to work on those invites" said Brittnay .

_**Send in your OC's via review or PM and song list **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Invites **_

While Brittany was working on the invites Adam was thinking on how the campers were gonna get there till he thought of an idea and so he waited for Brittany to send out the invites . "Brittany I got it why don't we have the Limo's pick up the campers along with whatever supplies with them and have them driven to Arroyo sago its a great idea" said Adam . " That could work anyway I've only sent out 6 invites so far but we are going to need more" replied Brittany . "And I even called up the Limo company to request 6 limo's I already told them that we might need more in case more invites are sent out" said Adam .

"Good work now all we have to do is go over to to Arroyo sago and get everything set up" said Brittany . And with that said she took Adam's paw and they both headed out to there car where she started up the engine she checked her review mirror to make sure that there were no cars coming so she pulled out and started to drive toward there destination it was about an hour drive . They soon got there and the cabin was all setup all they had to was do some cleaning and it would be set up .

_**About 4 hours of cleaning **_

"Alright Britt that should do it now all we have to do is find some way to set up the sign and that should do it" said a tired Adam . "Right i'll call the construction company and have them sign so they can set it up" said Brittany . She called up the company and told them to have the sign delivered to Arroyo sago and have them set it up a truck soon arrived with the custom made sign along with a crane to get it in place all they had to do was plug it in and everything was set up . "Alright that will be 900.50" said the man . "Here you go that should cover it" replied Brittany .

"Thank you it was nice doing business with you" he replied . And with that the truck pulled out and drove back to ward its company in San Jose . "Well that went well" said Brittany . "I'm going to agree lets go check out the rooms and see if we need to get any beds or such furniture" said Adam .

And with that done they headed upstairs and sure enough there were some bunk beds curtsy of the chipmunks . "Alright beds are covered now there's a bathroom down stairs and it looks like we need to add a shower curtain for some privacy" said Brittany . "Right and I think I have one" replied Adam . He rushed back to the car and pulled out a shower curtain that she had packed away for purposes such as this. It took a while but they finally got it installed with other things .

"Alright we should set up a camp fire along with some logs for the campers to set on instead of the dirt" said Brittany . Luckily there were some logs but eventually they were moved to the spot where they wanted them and they even assembled the spot for the camp fire . Soon they got back in there car and drove back to L.A. Where they just collapsed on the bed .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Setting up the rides **_

_**Meanwhile back at the house **_

Soon both Adam and Brittany woke up and freshened up for the day . And headed down stairs Brittany walked over to the couch and took her seat . While Adam headed over to the phone and started to make a call to the limo company to request some more limos for more contestants.

" Yea I would like to order some limos for 12 contestants ….. Oh how many about twelve …... yes you want the names simple ok here are the names . Crystal young, Ariana, Carolina Roselinda Esperanza Heather , Chris Jericho Jiair, Michelle and Carl Ragner, and last but not least Tom Zened" said Adam . "Yes uh-huh how much is that ? …... $2000.72 No problem we can pay for that uh-huh... Not a problem ok we sent out the invites some have gotten to your company all you have to do is find there houses and it should be simple as pie"Added Adam . And with that he hung up the phone and turned to face Brittany . "Britt I think we might need more furniture for the other contestants that way none of them is sleeping on the floor" said Adam .

"Alright lets head to the store and do us some shopping" said Brittany as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door . And with that said they both headed for the car in which Brittany drove to the furniture store to pick up some beds some more end tables along with some dressers and some coat hangers to hang there coats and of course some instruments and some recording equipment and so they made the drive toward Arryio Sago . "Perfect alright boys start unloading the furniture first take it up stairs as for the instruments load them in the front room for the moment for the recording equipment put them in the front room for the moment till we can figure out what to do with them" Ordered Adam . And with that the men started to unload there moving trucks of there items into the house . "There sir ok we are out of here" he said and with that he and his buddies pulled out of Camp Munkrock . "Alright that should do it now all we have to do is to begin to set this up" said Adam . "Alright lets start with the instruments then later on with the recording equipment"replied Brittany . Adam dashed up stairs and found an unused room for both . " Brittany , I found a room that can house both" announced Adam . "Great job Adam now we need to get this stuff up there" said Brittany . And with that said they began there work of moving the recording equipment and instruments

_**8 hours later **_

Both Adam and Brittany were tired out from moving all of that equipment up stairs . "Alright how about we take a shower here and then we head back to the house" said Brittany . "Sounds good for the moment how about you go first ,Brittany" Offered Adam . "Why thank you,Adam" Said Brittany . And with that she stepped into the bathroom so she could take a shower . Soon she was done with her shower and told Adam that it was his turn . He soon got up and walked into the bathroom so he could take his shower . And with that he was done and he stepped out of the bathroom all freshen and ready to ride home with Brittany . They both locked up the cabin and headed to there car to both drive back to LA to relax for the rest of the day . They soon got home and decided it was best to sit on the couch and watch some TV for the rest of the day .


	4. Chapter 4

**SEVILLE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS **

**a chipmunk studios story**

**CAMP MUNKROCK **

WELCOME TO CAMP MUNKROCK

It was late in the afternoon at camp munkrock Adam and Brittany were sitting in there office just waiting for an important phone call when suddenly there was a knock at there door . There brother Simon was waiting at the door . " Adam Brittany twelve limo's are waiting outside the gate shall I let them in?" Asked Simon . "Yes let them through we will be personally there to greet the new campers" said Adam .

"Oh and Simon, think you could take an incoming phone call?" asked Brittany . And with that said the both of them told Jill to open the gate to allow the limo's in. Soon one limo at a time pulled in dropping off one camper or a group of campers at a time in which as soon as there was enough room the limo's pulled out leaving 12 unsure and amazed campers. "Hi and welcome to Camp MunkRock where we teach you how to rock n roll as a band and take the world by storm trust us on that" announced Adam . One chipette walked out of the group to introduce herself . " Hi my names Crystal ,Crystal Young" introduced Crystal . She had blue eyes like Brittanies she also had a blue sweater/hoodie and danem skirt .

"Well hi there Crystal I'm Adam and this is Brittany Camp Munkrock is very welcome to have you now we also have provided cabins for all of you some have bunk beds and others have normal beds" said Adam . And with that the campers followed the two to a set of cabins which were handbuilt and wired with wires and insulation so they won't get cold during the winter. "Alright Crystal you get this cabin it has a normal bed complete with a dresser end table desk and even a computer so you can put down your thoughts on a word pad that way you have NO one to pear over your shoulder think of it as your own personal diary" said Brittany .

The rest of the campers got the other cabins in which some had normal beds and others had bunk beds . "Alright now in the morning we will have a game where everyone introduces themselves so rest up and do whatever you want oh and if you wanna go for a swim the river is just down that way" said Adam pointing to a trail . And with that the campers all headed off to there cabins to get settled in for the day . Both Adam and Brittany headed back to there own personal cabin to take some calls . "Well Britt I say that this is going to be one of the best ideas YET" shouted Adam . "Don't worry once we have these campers trained they will take the world by storm" replied Brittany . "That should be awesome now all we need to do is plug everything for the recording studio come tomorrow"said Adam .

"Right lets go" said Brittany and with that they headed out of there cabin and toward the cabin called 'RECORDING CABIN' they dashed up stairs and started to plug everything up they also had computers set up as well to record everything that way they can listen to the tracks of the campers and see how they sound. "Alright that should do it now then lets head back" said Adam . "Right lets go" replied Brittany . and with that said they both headed back to settle down for the rest of the day .

_**With crystal and the others **_

Soon the campers were all settled in and decided to head down to river hoping to introduce themselves and with that Crystal first headed out to the river soon followed by Airana also followed by Carolina Roselinda and Esperanza who were followed by Heather who was being followed by Chris Jericho and Jiair who was also followed by Michelle and Carl ragner who was being tailed by Tom . They soon made it to the river which was gorgeous Crystal and the others were amazed at the very site of what they saw . The girls were wearing either one or two piece bikini's while the guys had swim trunks under . Once everything was off some of the girls headed in while the rest decided to skip rocks . Tom decided to introduce himself to at least one of the girls he walked up to Heather . " Hi I'm Tom and what's your name?"he asked .

"I'm Heather its nice to meet you ,Hey you wanna have a seat with me the water's just beautiful from this spot" she asked . "Sure thing so you got the same invite that I did?"asked Tom . "Well yea my parents said it would be nice to do something instead of being in my room 24/7 all day till dinner" said Heather . " You know sooner or later your going to introduce me to your parents sometime" said Tom . "Well Ok but my parents are always skeptical when it comes to having boys over for dinner but trust me they will like you I just hope that same goes for the rest for my family"said Heather . "Its understandable its almost about the same with my parents but they say I spend too much time on the computer and not enough time doing chores for the family" replied Tom .

_**With Chris and Michelle **_

Soon Chris noticed that Tom was talking to Heather soon he got an idea that he should try the samething as well . He walked up to another chipette and tried to strike up a conversation with her as well . " Hey my names Chris what's yours?"asked Chris . " I'm Michelle" replied Michelle extending her paw . " Its called a paw shake or hand shake or whatever its called" she added . And with that Chris extended his own paw and they both shook .

"So what brings you here to Arryio sago" asked Michelle . " Well I got an invite to Camp Munkrock did you get the same one?" asked Chris . " Yea but my parents wanted me out of the house ugh my little sister can really drive me nuts at times I mean yeesh its like I never get any privacy when it comes to her" Complained Michelle .

" Eh don't worry mostly me and my brother tend to work around things like that but yea we do have our fights but we do understand one another" said Chris . " I was going to ask who are your brother's?"asked Michelle . "Oh his name is Jericho and Jiar we mostly have our own rooms but at times we do hang out when we can but eh we mostly go to different schools but we do see each other when we can" explained Chris . " Oh I see well me and my sister go to the same school Brothers Jericho and Jiar talks about you all the time" said Michelle . "Oh I didn't I was talked about so highly"said Chris .

_**With Carl and Ariana**_

While the others were talking he thought_ " so the others are talking huh? Might as well join can't be that hard"_ thought Carl . And that's when he saw Ariana the one he wanted to meet his entire he got up and went over to her . "Hi my names Carl ,what's your name?" asked Carl . " Oh its um Ariana" studdered Ariana. "Oh its alright anyway care to go for a dip you know so you don't get sunburned" offered Carl . " That would be nice" replied Ariana . Soon they headed toward the water where he offered his paw toward Ariana and giving her that look . '

its going to be alright trust me' she soon took his paw and led her to the water at first it felt cold but it quickly warmed up . " Oh wow look at that I can feel the water and its not bad unlike the water where I come from" said Ariana . "Oh and where do you live" asked Carl. "Well I live in Nevada and let me tell you they mostly use Chlorine to clean out the pool if you put your face underwater without goggles well the site isn't pretty" she said . " Well that's because little kids tend to pee in the pool and I know that's disgusting trust me anyway though with this mountain water there's no chlorine present it all flows down the mountain trust me" said Carl . And with that the two swam for a while till it was time to get re dressed and head for there cabins . The first three to get dressed were Charoline Roselinda and Esperanza . Caroline was wearing a red orange sundress with scarlet heals while Roselinda was wearing a white tanktop topped with jean capris and light yellow sneakers while Esperanza was wearing a lime green graphic tee showing a skull with pink eyes a bow some Jean capris and some forest running shoes .

While Ariana was wearing a white shirt that showed her belly a black vest to with the white shirt along with some black skinny jeans topped with a white head band and some black and white zebra shoes

while Crystal had on a blue sweater/hoodie and danem skirt .

While Heather had on a orange shirt topped with a pink mini skirt along with some orange heels topped with some orange bracelets . Chris had on a a football jersey with the number 7 and some blue sneakers

Jericho had on a Grey v neck along with some blue shorts that reach his knees and had a necklace with a fang around his neck . Jiair had on a yellow T shirt that was a bit big for him he also had on some baggy jeans topped with yellow and black shoes and a hat . While Michelle on the other hand had on a Orange `Fila sports shirt and some black soccer shorts topped with her bright yellow sneakers . Carl had on an orange stripped basketball shirt a brown T shirt and some yellow tops to match his sister . Tom had on Kasey Nascar #5 shirt with a matching hat . Everyone made it back to there cabins where they all said good bye and headed inside to relax for the rest of the day .


	5. Day 1Recording day

Day 1Recording day

The very next morning Theodore was sounding the very first day of camp in which the campers all got dressed and rushed over to the middle of the camp grounds .

**Adam : **Hi and welcome to your first day here at Camp Munkrock here we are going to teach you to rock n roll and take the world by storm Simon my brother will be giving you the tour once the tour's done meet back here .

**Brittany : **Yea what he said . Simon why don't you give the campers here the tour

**Simon : **Sure thing kids follow me

And with that said both Adam and Brittany dashed up stairs and started to put in the windows so they could see when the campers are playing then they started to set up there computers with a bit of Alvin's help . Once that was done they both took a shower to keep freshened up so that they could meet the campers . Meanwhile Simon was giving the most awesome tour that the campers won't forget

**With Simon and the campers**

**Simon : ** Now to your left is where we hold our concerts but only for the campers and the other staff to see then on the final day the campers will have a concert in which the parents camp staff and fellow campers can see the cabin that we were standing in was the recording cabin in that is where we record you doing a song of course its all done by computer today we are just going wanting to get to know you all better trust me its how we understand our campers a bit better sorry if everything was a bit rushed but now that we have everything setup once this tour is done we are all going to play a game so we can get to know you better

**Crystal:**I have a question how long is this camp open for?

**Simon: ** its open yearly but during the winter we have to close the camp we even have to let you campers visit your parents on the holidays its only fair but yes on the holidays your limo's will come to pick you up and drive you home and for some of you who live 4 to 5 hours away don't worry your limo will get home

**Tom : ** Well I can't wait to get started

**Chris: **well I can't even wait to form my own band

The others had to agree on this soon Simon turned back to the campers telling them to head back to the recording cabin . They soon arrived back at the main cabin with a lot of smiles and grins . Both Adam and Brittany along with Alvin and the others were waiting for Simon and the other campers to get back .

**Adam:** Glad you could make it back Simon afterall it didn't take long to get the computers set up and up and running

**Simon: **That's great the campers really want to get started by recording a couple of there first songs

**Adam : **Alright we will take the campers we have some benches were they can watch there fellow camp mates sing there hearts out everyone follow me and Brittany we are taking you to a place where the magic happens

Soon the campers followed Adam and Brittnay with Simon and Alvin in tow so even they could chat along the way

**Alvin : ** I didn't Adam was planning but him roping Brittany into that well that's an odd one

**Simon : **I'm going to agree on that but still its his idea he was the one that wanted to get this started and so far its working

And with that said the arrived at the entrance way where they would see the magic happen for the first time .

**Adam : **Alright kids now i'm going to take at least 8 of you so we can record your voices we then save them in an MP3 format and we put those MP3's into a special folder only we can listen to we will then call you up one at a time so we can talk to you about how you did and we go from there

**Chris:** Sounds good so who are you going to pick

Adam scanned the campers and started to call out some names

**Adam : **Chris Jericho Jiair Crystal Heather Tom Airana and Carl if you will all follow me into the recording studio

With that said Chris Jericho Jiar Crystal Heather Tom Airana and Carl followed Adam into the recording studio .

**Adam : **Alright Chris Jericho Jiar and Crystal you two will be on Guitars Keyboard and Baseguitars Heather Tom Airana . Heather will be on Drums while Tom and Airana will be back up singers which leaves Carl to be Lead singer and now the magic is going to happen .

And with that Adam and Brittany disappeared behind the room and into another room where the whole room lit up the windows soon lit up with Adam Brittany and Alvin were in a recording studio . And with that they played there first song

Carl:_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead _

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb _

_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Tom and Airana: _Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
_Tom and Airana:_And all that glitters is gold  
_Carl:_Only shooting stars break the mold _

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture _

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored_

Carl: _Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Tom and Airana:_ Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
_Tom and Airana:_And all that glitters is gold  
_Carl:_Only shooting stars break the mold _

Once again Both Adam and Brittany knew that this group of chipmunks had a chance to they decided to change it up a little

Carl : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

_Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Tom and Airana :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_**Meanwhile inside the recording studio**_

**Adam : **Alright I think that we have a chance with this group they were off but still they do have a chance

**Brittany : **Yea i'm going to agree on that but with time a practice they will be the best band in the world

**Alvin : **I'm with you guys

with that said Adam decided to talk to the band through a mic

**Adam : _You guys did great now we are going to give you a little tougher song to do but that's later on now we are going to bring in the next group and see how they fair up against you guys _**

With that said the first group exited through the door leading out into the lobby that's when the new group entered the recording studio they took the same instruments already with the amps and marshals turned on . Only this time Simon walked up and started to choose the next band

**Simon : **Alright Michelle Roselinda and Esperanza Heather I need you all to wait for a sec I have an incoming call

Simon dashed back down the main stairs and into the lobby where the first group of kids were still talking

**Simon : Seville here …... there's two more limo's at the gate …... Ok let them through I wanna see who we have here some one must have accidentally gotten an invite when Adam and or Brittany didn't send them out but then again it might work . **

And with that he turned off his cellphone and headed toward the main gate where the two limo's pulled in stopped and each revealed both a chipmunk and chipette . One was wearing a night blue T shirt with stripes slanting to the right and was wearing pants while his hair was messy it didn't matter to his crush at all. While his crush was wearing something different she wore a black T shirt with white tiger stripes and her pants were a dark blue color .

"Hello I'm Simon and who might you two be?"Asked Simon . "Oh hello I'm Asuru Hayashi and this is my crush Bara Himura" Introduced Love . "Well listen we have a cabin just for the two of you why don't you set your stuff in there and come join us in the recording studio" said Simon and with that the limo's left while both Asuru and Bara headed inside there cabin it was amazing it had a bunk bed along with two end tables along with two desks and computers . They soon both dashed out there cabin and both headed toward the recording studio cabin where they were met with there fellow band mates

**Simon : Hello This is Asuru and this is Bara the both of you are going to be working with Michelle Roselinda Esperanza Heather and Carolina for the next few months we are going to train you guys in the ways of rock n roll and how to take on the world by storm . **

While they got aquainted with there band mates they had some songs to record .

And with that Simon left to join his brothers and sister in the recording booth .

_(_Bara and Asuru:_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi)_

Esperanza Carolina and Michelle:_ See me ride out of the sunset  
On your color TV screen  
Out for all that I can get  
If you know what I mean  
Women to the left of me  
And women to the right  
Ain't got no gun  
Ain't got no knife  
Don't you start no fight_

Heather Esperanza and Carolina:_'Cause I'm T.N.T., I'm dynamite  
(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight  
(T.N.T.) I'm a power load  
(T.N.T.) watch me explode_

I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean  
I'm a wanted man  
Public enemy number one  
Understand  
So lock up your daughter  
Lock up your wife  
Lock up your back door  
And run for your life  
The man is back in town  
So don't you mess me 'round

'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite  
(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight  
(T.N.T.) I'm a power load  
(T.N.T.) watch me explode

T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi), I'm dynamite  
(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), and I'll win the fight,  
(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), I'm a power load  
(T.N.T.), watch me explode!

Love :_ Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Roselinda: _I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Michelle :_ Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

[Interlude]

Love : Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Bara :_ Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Once again they were blown away at such talent but it was time for the campers to head over to the cafeteria where Theodore and Eleanor were waiting to serve the food . And with that the hungery campers dashed out of the recording studio cabin and straight to the cafeteria where they would fill up and enjoy the rest of the day . Only tomorrow is where everyone would introduce themselves .


	6. Day 2 Getting to know you

Day 2 Getting to know you

It was the second day of camp and of course the campers were already getting dressed some were out the door and sure enough they met in the middle of the camp grounds . "Hi and welcome anyway we have a game to play what we are going to do is have each of you to introduce your selves to the entire audience the staff will be there as well that way we understand you better" said Adam . "Sounds fair though" replied Crystal . And with that said Crystal was the first one up to introduce herself .

"Hi my name is Crystal Young I'm mostly shy and quite and I tend to keep to myself if your my friend I'll be all over you quite true though but I can be a bit sensitive when anyone ticks me off" said Crystal . And with that said crystal returned to her seat and the next camper got up and headed toward the front to introduce herself . "Hello my names Ariana" she said . I'm mostly a rebel who doesn't give a crap what people think of me though I am sneaky but I am protective" said Ariana .

And with that she headed back to the group so the group of chipettes can introduce themselves . "I'm Carolina that's my younger sister Roselinda and over there that's my baby sister Esperanzo and together we are THE SAMBA-ETTES!" the shouted . They soon headed back to the group . The next chipette up was Heather . "Hi ya I'm heather and I'm the twin sister of Ariana of course i'm girly gotta be aware of that though i'm a bit dumb I am a great dancer and romantic" she said and with that she headed back to the group to take her seat .

Soon three male chipmunks walked out of the group to introduce themselves . "Hey I'm Chris over there is my younger brother Jericho and my youngest is Jiair but each of us are different take me for instant I'm the bad boy of the group Jericho tends to act a bit crazy and maybe play a good prank or two but he does enjoy a good laugh or two but when he's serious he is SERIOUS he will get mad if anyone insults him so I wouldn't try that if I was you" said Chris and with that the three boys returned to there spots in the group . Soon a chipette and chipmunk walked out of the group to introduce themselves . "Hey names Michelle and over there is my brother Carl not much is said but we do care for everyone to win and cheer on the loosing well mostly I do" said Michelle .

Carl could only nod in agreement with what she was saying .they soon headed back to there spots . And with that done another Male came up to introduce himself . "Why Hello everyone my name is Tom,Tom Zened I'm smart loyal quite helpful and very attractive to any chipette here though basically all that and more but you all understand that I will help out anyone that needs it" said Tom . He soon rejoined the group .

Both a chipmunk and chipette headed to the middle of the camp site . "Hey I'm Aisuru and I'm the older brother to my sister Bara or love as she would be called" said Aisuru. "And I'm Bara I'm mostly the youngest with my brother we both love each other to pieces" said Bara . And with that every thing was set for the day . "Alright now that the you campers have introduced yourselves you can enjoy the rest of the day till recording time" announced Adam .


	7. Day 3 Recording session part I

Day 3 Recording session part I

_**The very next morning **_

As another day of camp starts so does the recording sessions to see how far that they have come along . The first group up was .

_**Adam: **_Ok I need Jerichio Jiair Ariana Crystal Tom and Chris follow me to the recording studio cabin

with that said the selected Campers did just that while Brittany and Simon selected the next group

_**Simon : **_Ok Michelle Esperanza Roselinda Carolina Asuru and Bara follow me to the recording studio .

And so the next group did just that luckily they set up another recording studio a few rooms they stepped inside and was amazed at what they saw

_**Brittany : **_Alright we are now going to test you on some new songs don't worry they aren't that hard now then your first song will be He's all that by Cascada

Asuru: _I knew it from the start  
From the first day that we met  
I knew to take your hand  
Was something I would not regret_

Bara:_ Since that I found a girl in the town  
That I wanted to be  
I slowly know that's what he means to me  
He's all that_

Asuru:He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that

Bara: He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

Still hard for me to realize  
That I am on my way  
But since I've been your girl  
I'm getting stronger day by day

Esperanza Carolina and Michelle:_For everything I've left behind  
None of it was true  
He's my prison, I belong to you  
He's all that_

He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

Roselinda: _He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that_

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

Once again it was a slam dunk but they had a few more songs to try out

Asuru: _Looking out a dirty old window _

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by _

_I sit here alone and I wonder why _

Bara: _Friday night and everyone's moving _

_I can feel the heat soothing heading down ,I search for the beat in this dirty town _

Roselinda and Esperanza: _Down town the young ones are going _

_Down town the young ones are growing _

Roselinda and Esperanza: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie:_Bright lights the music gets faster _

_boy don't check your watch not another glance _

_I'm not leaving honey not another chance _

_Hot shot's give me no problems _

_Much later baby you'll be saying 'Nevermind'_

_You know life is cruel,life is never kind_

Jessica and Alyssa: _Kind hearts don't make a story _

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory _

Roselinda and Esperanza: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Roselinda Esperanza and Carolina: _Come closer baby that's better_

_got a brand new experience feeling right_

_Oh don't try to stop baby hold me tight_

_outside a new day is dawning ,Outside surburbia's sprawling everywhere_

_I don't wanna go baby_

_Roselinda and Esperanza:New york East Califinoria there's a new coming I warn ya _

_Roselinda and Esperanza:Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Both Simon and Brittany really liked the songs that they chosen and the group that they picked

_Roselinda and Esperanza:Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

_Roselinda and Esperanza:_ _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

_Roselinda and Esperanza:_ _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carolina Roselinda Esperanza and Bara: _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Carolina Roselinda Esperanza and Bara: _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

But the question can they pull off a camp concert for both groups though they will need names but that's for them to decide .

_**Simon: **_Great job now you are going to need a band name so decide among yourselves

_**Meanwhile with Adam and his group **_

_**Adam : **_Great job now decide among yourselves for a band name

It didn't take long for his group to come up with a group name

_**Crystal**_: Alright we are known as the Rainbowmunks

_**back with Simon and Brittany **_

_**Bara: **_ And we are known as the Pokermunks

Adam dashed from his recording studio and into Brittany and Simons

_**Adam : **_Ok so my group is known as the Rainbowmunks

_**Brittany : **_and ours are known as the Pokermunks

_**Adam : **_that does sound kinda corny but eh its there band name should they decide to change to something interesting anyway don't the three of us still need to record with them?

_**Simon : **_quite true we do need to get back to work so lets get to it

And with that Adam raced back to his recording studio and decided to record an interesting song

_**Adam : **_ Alright you all may have heard us sing this one so lets see if you can

Tom: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ba-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Tom and Crystal : _I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its __free__  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

_I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Tom : _You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Brittany :_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Tom and Crystal : _I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Tom and Crystal : _I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby, you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Tom Crystal and Jericho : _You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

_Want your bad romance_

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Make them Munks go crazy

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move them Munks go crazy

I want your lovin'  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I dont wanna be friends  
Caught in a bad romance  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance

_Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance!_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Of course hearing an old tune brings back memories so he still had to find at least a few more songs to throw at them before the Camp Concert comes

_**Adam:**_alright this an old classic it was once done by Jerry Lee Lewis I think you can do this one

Tom:_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
__Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[band joins]

Tom and Ariana _I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good  
Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_soon Crystal busted into a piano solo  
Crystal_:_Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo...it feels good  
Hold me baba  
I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
_  
[guitar solo]  
Jiair broke into a guitar solo and that  
[piano solo]  
and soon Crystal broke into another Piano solo  
[guitar and piano jam]  
soon Jiair Crystal and Jericho broke into a total Jam  
Tom and Ariana:_I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.._

_**Adam : **_Alright great job you guys ok so the next song is

Tom :_ Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

Crystal_ : I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

Chris :_ One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

_**Meanwhile with Brittany and Simon **_

_**Simon : **_Alright this is the last song then its time for lunch

Michelle :_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some __music_ _to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

Michelle Roslinda and Esperanza : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Aisuru and Bara: _So many people have come and gone  
__Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
as clear as the sun in the summer sky_

Aisuru and Bara : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Carl and Michelle : _When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped awa y. She slipped away._

Carl Michelle Roselinda Esperanza Aisuru and Bara: _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away _

And with that both the Rainbowmunks and Pokermunks headed off to the cafeteria while the staff grabbed there bagged lunches and ate in main office of there cabin alone together .

_**Adam : **_Well only a few weeks before the camp concert I just hope that we can pull it together

_**Brittany : **_Don't worry we got this both groups will do there best besides they look up to us though

_**Simon : **_ You both have a point it won't be hard to rock n roll like a real band does after all we know things are going to turn out great with both groups working with the three of us but its going to take a while to review what we got here .

_**Brittany : **_ True but we don't have that kind of time the only thing that we do have is both groups showing promise which is why we need to double our efforts

_**Adam :**_ Right , we can't waste too much more time but not to worry we can nail this .

And so the three chatted while the two groups discussed what songs they should try next .


	8. Day 4 Recording session part II

Day 4 Recording session part II

As another day of camp starts the campers also know that there day for the camp concert is drawing near and of course they get a glimpse at the stage that there going to be singing on both the Rainbowmunks and Pokermunks have progressed so far since there first recording session event there teachers Adam Brittany and Simon have been working with them to get them prepared for there upcoming concert .

**With Adam and the Rainbowmunks **

_**Adam : **_Alright Rainbowmunks follow me to the recording studio there's something that I need to tell you

**With Simon Brittany and the Pokermunks**

_**Brittany : **_Pokermunks Follow me and Simon to the recording studio there's something that we have to tell you

and with that both groups headed there seperate ways to both recording studio

**With Adam and the Rainbowmunks**

_**Adam : **_Alright there's our first upcoming camp concert that's where you and another group in this camp compete against each other singing the songs that you have been tested on so far and since your first recording session I think you guys have potential but don't worry you got this now I am going to test you guys on some songs that you never heard of before

**With Brittany Simon and the Pokermunks**

_**Brittany : **_Now listen up you guys we have trained you to be the best band that you can and so far you have done well in fact that's why your here in this recording studio anyway there's an upcoming camp concert here and we are going to be hosting it your parents are going to be here and so are we as is our other brothers and sisters there going to be watching you and the Rainbowmunks but I think that you got potential

_**Simon : **_That's right but anyway that's beside the point this is something that this camp has never done before but it will be our first 'CAMP MUNKROCK CAMP CONCERT' and future bands of campers will be performing here testing out there skills and performing in front of an audience along while performing on stage. Now this is going to be your final recording session with us so make us proud!

**Back with Adam and the Rainbowmunks**

_**Adam : **_Alright lets kick this off with

Tom : _This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah_

I got a party on my mind  
Soon as I step inside the place  
I put that boom inside that bass  
I put that boom inside that bass  
I got that Louis Vuitton swag  
Got the club on lock  
Got these fools on shock  
Ain't gon' make this party stop

Crystal and Heater: _You sexy and you know it with your freaky weaky sound  
That body 'bout to blow on up like dynamite  
I got the peachy neachy Flor da Rocha party all day  
From Ibiza down to California_

Airana and Jericho: _This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life_

This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah

Chris: _I wanna take a sip of Patron and pop some bottles of Rozay  
Pop some bottles of Rozay  
Getting wasted until we pay  
I see a lotta sexy people's body dripping when they talk  
Body twerking when they drop  
Go 'head make it pop_

You sexy and you know it with your freaky weaky sound  
That body 'bout to blow on up like dynamite  
I got the peachy neachy Flor da Rocha party all day  
From Ibiza over to Miami

This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life  
Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

Tom Ariana and Carl:_I don't wanna face the world in tears  
Please think again, I'm on my knees  
Sing that song for me, no need to repent_

This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life  
Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

_**Adam : **_That was great! Alright lets see how you handle this next song

Chris:_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

Tom and Ariana_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Crystal: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

[Chorus:]

Crystal and Jericho:_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Tom and Ariana:_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

[Chorus]

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Crystal and Heater: _I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

[Chorus x3]

[x3]

Heather and Jiair:_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_**Adam : **_That was great alright take five

**Meanwhile with Simon and Brittany**

_**Simon : **_Alright lets see how you do with this song

Michelle Esperanza Roselinda and Carolina :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well I'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_**Simon : **_Alright that was good very good now then onto the next song

Asuru and Bara_:I heard you on my wireless back in '52  
Lying awake intent on tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming throug_h  
Roselinda:_Oh oh _  
Asuru and Bara_:They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the supernova scene _  
Esperanza: _Oh oh _  
Asuru:_I met the children _  
Esperanza:_Oh oh _  
Bara: _What did you tell them _

_Carolina:Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far _

Michelle and Roselinda:_And now we meet in an abandoned studio  
__You hear the playback and it seems so long ago  
And you remember the jingles used to go _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Bara:_You were the first on _  
Asuru:_Oh oh _  
Roselinda: _You were the last one _

Asuru and Bara :_Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Too far!  
Alright _

Asuru and Bara :_Video killed the radio star  
It's my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Pictures came and broke your heart  
So put all the blame on vcr _

Michelle Esperanza Roselinda Carolina and Ausru:_You are radio star (x2)  
Video killed the radio star (x7)  
Yes video killed that radio star, yes it did_

**_Simon : _**That was great alright one more song

Esperanza: _We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight a 1000 legions  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Carolina:_ Oh you're so condescending  
Your goal is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do_

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
No way!

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Asuru:_We're not gonna take it, no!  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

Bara Esperanza Carolina Michelle and Asuru: _Just you try and make us  
We're not gonna take it  
Come on  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
You're all worthless and weak  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
Now drop and give me twenty  
We're not gonna take it  
A Pledge pin  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
On your uniform  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

_**Simon **_That was great alright take a break

and with that Simon headed out of his recording studio to join Adam and see how things were going .

_**Simon : **_So how are things going?

_**Adam : **_Great I think both groups are ready to go

_**Simon : **_Yea same here I think that this is the last day that we record with them

_**Adam : **_Yea I agree well I think its time to wrap things up here

_**Simon : **_Couldn't agree more

and with that said both Adam and Simon told both the Rainbowmunks and Pokermunks that it was time for lunch meanwhile Brittany Adam and Simon had lunch in there office so that way the campers can have time to themselves the question that was on all three of there minds is 'Can they pull off the first CampMunkrock Camp Concert?'


	9. Day 5 Campmunkrock camp concert Final Da

Day 5 Campmunkrock camp concert/Final Day

_**Back in the recording studio's **_

_**With the Rainbowmunks**_

_**Adam : **_Alright guys I think that your ready now listen up why don't you all head out to the cafeteria while we get the stage setup

_**Chris:**_ Sure thing Come on guys lets go

and with that said the rainbowmunks headed out of the recording studio to be joined by the pokermunks and they soon took off toward the cafeteria while the staff members headed down to where the stage was going to be held . Let alone the concert .

_**Simon : **_Alright we got most of the stage set up but we are going to need help

_**Adam :**_That is true but I have a better idea how about we call the construction company and they could lend a hand with getting all the amps and marshals set up

_**Brittany: **_That's not a bad idea i'm calling them right now

While Brittany was calling the construction company both Adam and Simon decided to hang around meanwhile back in the rainbowmunks recording studio he was saving the last of the songs onto his hard drive that way should he ever need to change anything .

_**Alvin : **_That should do it I just hope that Brittany and Simon did the same thing well can't hurt to take a look

and with that said Alvin got up and headed toward the pokermunks recording studio and much to his surprise all there songs were saved so he headed down to where the concert was going to be held

_**Adam : **_Uh what took you Alvin?

_**Alvin : **_ I had to save the last of the songs that way should we ever want to listen to them we can and we have all the projects saved as well

_**Simon : **_Good thinking anyway though the construction company is already here setting up the amps marshals and other stuff like hooking up the stage lights and all that

_**Alvin : **_Well that saves us the trouble of doing it ourselves

_**Adam : **_That is true well time to see what's going on

with that said Adam Alvin Simon and Brittany headed on stage . To ask if everything was set up one of the men said "Yea everything is setup and we made sure we double checked the stage lights well anyway we best be off and we will be at the concert to see your campers perform best of luck to them" said one of the men . And with that said they all got in there trucks and drove back out of the camp grounds and back toward the construction company

_**Adam : **_Well that went well now all we have to do is get the instruments from the recording studio's down to the stage

_**Brittany : **_Well lets get that done

_**Simon: **_I can help with that Alvin your with me and Brittany Adam you just start to set up everything that we hand you and of course we are going to lend you a hand in order to setup the drums but we will have spare guitars on hand should one of the strings break

_**3 hours later **_

_**Adam : **_Well I think that we got everything set up all we have to do now is wait for the guests to arrive the seats are set up aren't they?

_**Alvin:**_ Oh snap we forgot to do that hang on a second

_**20 minutes later **_

_**Brittany : **_ There that should do it and I think we all need to get back to our cabin and take a shower and change so lets go

and so Alvin Adam Simon and Brittany took off toward there cabin took off to do just that it was only a matter of time before the guests they would be arriving via limo or driving themselves

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

It was night and the guests were arriving by the car/limo load but they made it none the less and both the pokermunks and rainbowmunks were ready to go all they had to do was play there best and mess up the entire concert Adam then walked on stage to announce to the guests

_**Adam : **_Hi and welcome to our first annual CampMunkRock Camp Concert this is our very first one anyway though just sit back and enjoy the show first up is the rainbowmunks

and that was there cue to go on stage to play there opening song

Tom: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ba-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Tom and Crystal : _I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its __free__  
I want your love  
__(Love-love-love I want your love)_

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

_I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Tom : _You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Ariana :_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Tom and Crystal : _I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Tom and Crystal : _I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby, you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Tom Crystal and Jericho : _You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance _

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

_Want your bad romance_

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Make them Munks go crazy

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move them Munks go crazy

I want your lovin'  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I dont wanna be friends  
Caught in a bad romance  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance

_Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance!_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

and with there opening song done the band jumped into the very next song

Tom:_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
__You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[band joins]

Tom and Ariana _I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good  
Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_soon Crystal busted into a piano solo  
Crystal_:_Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo...it feels good  
Hold me baba  
I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
__Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[guitar solo]  
Jiair broke into a guitar solo and that  
[piano solo]  
and soon Crystal broke into another Piano solo  
[guitar and piano jam]  
soon Jiair Crystal and Jericho broke into a total Jam  
Tom and Ariana:I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh..

Tom : _Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

Crystal _: I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

Chris : _One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

Tom : _This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah_

I got a party on my mind  
Soon as I step inside the place  
I put that boom inside that bass  
I put that boom inside that bass  
I got that Louis Vuitton swag  
Got the club on lock  
Got these fools on shock  
Ain't gon' make this party stop

Crystal and Heater: _You sexy and you know it with your freaky weaky sound  
That body 'bout to blow on up like dynamite  
I got the peachy neachy Flor da Rocha party all day  
From Ibiza down to California_

Airana and Jericho: _This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life_

This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah

Chris: _I wanna take a sip of Patron and pop some bottles of Rozay  
__Pop some bottles of Rozay  
Getting wasted until we pay  
I see a lotta sexy people's body dripping when they talk  
Body twerking when they drop  
Go 'head make it pop_

You sexy and you know it with your freaky weaky sound  
That body 'bout to blow on up like dynamite  
I got the peachy neachy Flor da Rocha party all day  
From Ibiza over to Miami

This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life  
Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

Tom Ariana and Carl:_I don't wanna face the world in tears  
Please think again, I'm on my knees  
Sing that song for me, no need to repent_

This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life

_Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life  
Oh oh oh, woah oh oh, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life_

Chris:_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

Tom and Ariana_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Crystal: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

[Chorus:]

Crystal and Jericho:_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Tom and Ariana:_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

[Chorus]

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Crystal and Heater: _I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

[Chorus x3]

[x3]

_Heather and Jiair:P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Carl:_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead _

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb _

_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Tom and Airana: _Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
_Tom and Airana:_And all that glitters is gold  
_Carl:_Only shooting stars break the mold _

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture _

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored_

Carl: _Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Tom and Airana: _Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
__Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
_Tom and Airana:_And all that glitters is gold  
_Carl:_Only shooting stars break the mold _

Carl : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

_Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Tom and Airana :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

The auidence was blown away at what they heard there children were so good some parents were amazed and some were just stunned . And that's when Adam walked back to introduce another band

_**Adam : **_Alright if you thought that the Rainbowmunks blew you away then you aint heard anything yet and now the band you that you've all been waiting for the one the only POKERMUNKS

and with that the pokermunks walked on stage and took the same positions

_(_Bara and Asuru:_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi) _

Esperanza Carolina and Michelle: _See me ride out of the sunset  
On your color TV screen  
Out for all that I can get  
If you know what I mean  
Women to the left of me  
And women to the right  
__Ain't got no gun  
Ain't got no knife  
Don't you start no fight _

Heather Esperanza and Carolina:_'Cause I'm T.N.T., I'm dynamite  
(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight  
(T.N.T.) I'm a power load  
(T.N.T.) watch me explode _

_I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean  
I'm a wanted man  
Public enemy number one  
Understand  
So lock up your daughter  
Lock up your wife  
Lock up your back door  
And run for your life  
The man is back in town  
So don't you mess me 'round _

_'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite  
(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight  
(T.N.T.) I'm a power load  
(T.N.T.) watch me explode _

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi), I'm dynamite  
(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), and I'll win the fight,  
(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), I'm a power load  
(T.N.T.), watch me explode!_

And soon there opening song was done the pokermunks jumped into there next song

Love : _Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
__And explode into space _

Roselinda: _I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space _

Michelle : _Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die _

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild _

_[Interlude] _

_Love : Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space _

Bara : _Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die _

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

Asuru: _I knew it from the start  
From the first day that we met  
I knew to take your hand  
Was something I would not regret _

Bara: _Since that I found a girl in the town  
That I wanted to be  
I slowly know that's what he means to me  
He's all that _

_Asuru:He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that _

_Bara: He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that _

_He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that _

_He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that _

_Still hard for me to realize  
That I am on my way  
But since I've been your girl  
I'm getting stronger day by day _

Esperanza Carolina and Michelle:_For everything I've left behind  
None of it was true  
He's my prison, I belong to you  
He's all that _

_He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that _

_He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that _

Roselinda: _He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that _

_He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that _

_He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that_

Asuru: _Looking out a dirty old window _

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by _

_I sit here alone and I wonder why _

Bara: _Friday night and everyone's moving _

_I can feel the heat soothing heading down ,I search for the beat in this dirty town _

Roselinda and Esperanza: _Down town the young ones are going _

_Down town the young ones are growing _

Roselinda and Esperanza: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie:_Bright lights the music gets faster _

_boy don't check your watch not another glance _

_I'm not leaving honey not another chance _

_Hot shot's give me no problems _

_Much later baby you'll be saying 'Nevermind'_

_You know life is cruel,life is never kind_

Jessica and Alyssa: _Kind hearts don't make a story _

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory _

Roselinda and Esperanza: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Roselinda Esperanza and Carolina: _Come closer baby that's better_

_got a brand new experience feeling right_

_Oh don't try to stop baby hold me tight_

_outside a new day is dawning ,Outside surburbia's sprawling everywhere_

_I don't wanna go baby_

_Roselinda and Esperanza:New york East Califinoria there's a new coming I warn ya _

_Roselinda and Esperanza:Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Both Simon and Brittany really liked the songs that they chosen and the group that they picked

_Roselinda and Esperanza:Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

_Roselinda and Esperanza:_ _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

_Roselinda and Esperanza:_ _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carolina Roselinda Esperanza and Bara: _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Carolina Roselinda Esperanza and Bara: _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Michelle Esperanza Roselinda and Carolina :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well I'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

Asuru and Bara_:I heard you on my wireless back in '52  
Lying awake intent on tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming throug_h  
Roselinda:_Oh oh _  
Asuru and Bara_:They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the supernova scene _  
Esperanza: _Oh oh _  
Asuru:_I met the children _  
Esperanza:_Oh oh _  
Bara: _What did you tell them _

_Carolina:Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far _

Michelle and Roselinda:_And now we meet in an abandoned studio  
You hear the playback and it seems so long ago  
And you remember the jingles used to go _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Bara:_You were the first on _  
Asuru:_Oh oh _  
Roselinda: _You were the last one _

Asuru and Bara :_Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Too far!  
Alright _

Asuru and Bara :_Video killed the radio star  
It's my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Pictures came and broke your heart  
So put all the blame on vcr _

Michelle Esperanza Roselinda Carolina and Ausru:_You are radio star (x2)  
Video killed the radio star (x7)  
Yes video killed that radio star, yes it did_

Esperanza: _We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight a 1000 legions  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Carolina: _Oh you're so condescending  
Your goal is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do_

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
No way!

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Asuru:_We're not gonna take it, no!  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

Bara Esperanza Carolina Michelle and Asuru: _Just you try and make us  
We're not gonna take it  
Come on  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
You're all worthless and weak  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
Now drop and give me twenty  
We're not gonna take it  
A Pledge pin  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
On your uniform  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

Soon the pokermunks finished there final song and with that Adam walked out on stage same with Brittany Simon and Alvin .

_**Adam : **_Thank you for coming out and might I recommend this camp to anyone who wants to learn how to rock n roll and we thank you for coming to this concert to listen to your kids play on stage well bye now

and with that the rainbowmunks also came out on stage and took a bow with the pokermunks and with that the parents were already getting in there limo's or getting in there own cars to head home for the night meanwhile both the rainbowmunks and pokermunks were still on stage they turned to see Adam Alvin Simon and Brittany .

_**Adam : **_You guys did great now tomorrow I want you all to be waiting in the center of the camp with your things packed up all lined up with your respective bands understood?

Both bands nodded there heads and headed off toward there cabins to pack for the night

and with that Adam Alvin Simon and Brittany all started to shut down the stage and unplug everything once they were done they headed to there own cabin to get some sleep for the night cause tomorrow they were to see there bands off in hopes that they make it in the world of music


	10. Day 6 Good by Campmunkrock

Day 6 Good bye CampMunkrock

As the final day of camp was signling to an end it also was signling the end of camp until next year the campers were all lined up with there respective bands for the Rainbowmunks there was Jerichio Jiair Ariana Crystal Tom and Chris and for the Pokermunks there were Michelle Esperanza Roselinda Carolina Asuru and Bara . And from them stood Adam Alvin Simon and Brittany . Soon the limos pulled in and in went the bands heading back to there respective towns in either Califnoria or across America .

_**Adam : **_Well i must admit my idea actually worked for the better but come next year we may open up this camp for other people or young chipmunks that wanna learn how to rock

_**Simon : **_ I concur on that one Adam this was a good idea opening up a camp here in Califnoria

_**Brittany : **_And i thought it was sweet opening up a camp for young chipmunks to learn how to play instruments and rock n roll at the same time though anyway since the limo's have left i think we should get going

_**Alvin : **_Yea it was fun doing this but we have lives to get back to

And with that Adam Alvin Simon and Brittany all left but not before Adam took another look back the camp and how it turned out and with that he headed out to only lock up the gate and shut down the sign as Alvin climbed into Simon's car they were the first to drive off next was Adam and Brittany and there were the last to leave but next year the camp will be opened up to more young rockers which means more staff to handle everything mostly for the cafteria but at the time it seems like a good idea to open up the camp once a year for young chipmunks to come in and rock there hearts out . While Brittany was driving Adam was staring out the window thinking up his next idea but decided to wait till they were home and alone from siblings . By the time that they got back from Aroaryio Sacgo Adam and Brittany parked there car in the drive way and gotten in there mobile home . Adam then turned to Brittany .

"You know it did turn out for the better but we are going to keep up on it you know since we had to move all the instruments amps and marshals back into the recording studio's but it turned out for the best" said Adam . Brittany turned to face him with a huge grin on her face one that only a mother or boyfriend could love . "I guess that's true but what do you say we just hang out and watch some Tv for the moment" said Brittany . "Hey I hear you on that" replied Adam . And everything turned out alright


End file.
